Amanda's Tree HIll
by gypsywitch84
Summary: Takes place after Dan’s heart attack. Amanda is his niece who is visiting him for a while after her parents die in a car crash.
1. Default Chapter

Amanda's Tree hill  
  
I don't own anything in relation to the characters except for Amanda. Reviews are always nice. Thanks.  
  
Takes place after Dan's heart attack. Amanda is his niece who is visiting him for a while after her parents die in a car crash.  
  
Amanda opened the door and walked in. She put her bag down on the stairs and walked upstairs to her room. Suddenly there was a loud thud and the words of someone yelling "help."  
  
Amanda ran downstairs and turned the corner and saw Dan lying on the ground. Amanda ran over and sat beside him.  
  
"Uncle Dan?"  
  
when he didn't reply, Amanda grabbed the phone and called 911.  
  
After telling the person on the other end what happened and being told there would be an ambulance on the way, Amanda hung up and tried to locate the number for Aunt Deb.  
  
She found the number and dialed the phone and sat down on the ground besides Dan.  
  
The phone rang and rang but noone answered so she hung up.  
  
"Ok uncle Dan I need you, you cannot leave me. Come on uncle Dan. I don't need this, not this now."  
  
Tears started running down her face. Wiping them away with her hand she looked up and mouthed "I hate you god I don't need this you taken my parents don't take my uncle." She lay down on the ground and put her head on Dan's stomach to see if she could hear his heart. She couldn't hear anything so she sat back up and got up and went to go look out the front door to see if the ambulance was coming.  
  
She looked out and saw not just the ambulance but Aunt Deb walking up the walkway. Amanda ran out and hugged Aunt Deb.  
  
"I've been trying to reach you. Dan had a heart attack."  
  
The ambulance turned into the driveway and a couple of men got out with a stretcher and Amanda pointed towards the door.  
  
"He's in there, around the corner."  
  
The men rolled the stretcher in and Aunt Deb and Amanda went after them.  
  
After Dan was in the ambulance, Deb said Amanda could come stay with her until they figured something out.  
  
A few days later, Amanda went straight to the hospital like she did every day. Uncle Dan hadn't woke up from the coma he's been in since he had the heart attack.  
  
She says hello to the main nurses and walks into Dan's room.  
  
"hey Uncle Dan, How are you doing today?"  
  
She says expecting no answer. She puts her bag on the table and pulls the chair over to the side of his hospital bed.  
  
"I passed a test in school today. English. I think I got an 'A." I talked to Nathan. He said he would be by later. Lucas says he hoped you got better soon. I, later, overheard him talking to Haley, who by the way got married to Nathan, I hope they get it annulled because they are way too young.  
  
Well back to Lucas, I heard him saying how one tree hill would be better if you didn't wake up. He then saw me and started coming over to say something and I turned and walked away. I spent the rest of the lunch sitting in the bathroom crying cuz I know that you are the last person I have. I guess that's all. Umm Aunt Deb in coming in an hour to get me. So I'm just going to go grab a soda and I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
She gets up and walks toward the door. Just as she reaches the door, she turns around.  
  
"please wake up soon Uncle Dan I need you."  
  
She walks out the door and closes it.  
  
Ten minutes later she walks back into the room and sits down in the chair after getting her binder and book from her bookbag.  
  
She opens it to the chapter she is supposed to do and opens her binder to a blank piece of paper.  
  
"ok question 1. xyz-(4y2x)=2zx4y(2zy).. Uhh I hate Math." Amanda thinks and starts to work out the problem.  
  
Ten minutes later she feels something on her arm and looks up to see Dan with his eyes opened. He was trying to get her attention by touching her arm.  
  
"hey your awake wow I should go get a doctor or something."  
  
She gets up and walks outside to get the first nurse she sees. They walk back into the room and the nurse walks over to Dan and pages a doctor. The doctor arrives in a couple minutes asks Amanda if she could wait outside for a moment because she needs to remove the throat tube.  
  
Amanda walks into the hallway and goes outside and calls Aunt Deb to tell her the news.  
  
After Aunt Deb arrives and goes in Dans room. Deb comes out and says that Dan wants to talk to Amanda. Amanda goes in and walks over to his bed.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Dan says.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Two weeks later Dan was finally out of the hospital and Amanda moved from Deb's to Dans.  
  
"you know Amanda I don't know why you want to live with him?" Deb had asked while Amanda packed up her stuff.  
  
"I guess its because he spoils me, gives me money whenever."  
  
Seeing Debs weirded out expression, Amanda laughed.  
  
"im kidding aunt Deb. I think its because Dan needs somebody there now and why not me. Everyone else around here hates him and I don't. well I think im done packing so im gonna go. Thank you for letting me stay here. It was nice of you."  
  
"you very welcome. It was nice having another person in the house."  
  
Amanda gave her a hug and picked up her bags and started bringing them to the jeep she had bought with her inheritance money. The rest had gone into the bank.  
  
When she was done bringing her stuff to the car, she gave Deb another hug and got into the car. She turned it on and backed out of the driveway. When she got to the end she waved to Deb and then started driving down the street to Dans. 


	2. chapter 2

Amanda's Tree Hill(working title)  
  
Recap, Dan in coma Amanda moves in with deb Dan gets out of coma. Got it.  
  
I don't own anything in relation to the characters except Amanda.  
  
And to answer OTHlover04, Amanda mom is the never talked about older sister of Dan, and her dad is an investment banker.  
  
Part 2  
  
She drove up to the house and got out and brought her stuff inside. Even though she had been there everyday to check on stuff it felt different.  
  
She walked up to her room and put her stuff away before noticing a large box on her bed.  
  
She tried to pick it up but it was heavy so she got out her craft razor and cut the tape on the top. Opening the flaps she saw a lot of packing peanuts she moved them aside and discovered a smaller box.  
  
She took it out and placed it on the bed before seeing if there was anything else, such as a letter from whom it was from. She found two more slightly smaller boxes, which she placed on the bed with the other one.  
  
She dumped the peanuts on the bed and discovered a manilla envelope stuck to the bottom of the box. She opened the envelope and was about to pull out the letter when the phone rang. She picked it up and the caller was Nathan wanting to know if he could come over.  
  
"I don't see why not it is your house." She replied.  
  
Nathan said he would be over in a few minutes if that's ok.  
  
"that would be fine. Like I said it is your house and im sure your dad would love to see you."  
  
"ok bye."  
  
"bye."  
  
They hung up and Amanda went back to looking at the letter and unfolded it and started to read.  
  
Dear Amanda,  
It's your mother's lawyer. She told me a few months ago that if anything happened to her, she wanted me to send you this letter and the items in the box. She didn't include notes for some of the things but she said that you would know their meanings. Well I'm sorry about what happened.  
Ted Tingle  
Attorney of Law.  
  
The letter from her mother was on the second enclosed  
  
"Dear Amanda,  
if you are reading this, something unthinkable happened. As you know, your father and I prepared wills in case something happened. So that we could rest in peace that you are taken care of and so you wouldn't have to worry about money. There is one rule. You can't touch the money, except for a limited amount, until you are 18. I hope you will not receive this letter, but in case of an emergency I have entrusted this letter to your uncle Dan to give you. Remember I love you and I want nothing more for you to have a happy life.  
Love Always,  
Mom.  
  
Amanda put the letter down and collapsed into tears on the bed.  
  
Ten minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring. She wiped her eyes and went downstairs to answer it.  
  
It was Nathan. She led him upstairs and down the hall to Dan's office. She knocked on the door.  
  
"yes?" Dan asked.  
  
"Uncle Dan, Nathan is here to see you."  
  
She opened the door and Nathan went in. She closed the door and walked down the hall to her room. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Taking the first box into her lap, she stared at it and finally decided to open it. Inside was a small jewelry box and a note.  
  
She opened the box and discovered a diamond ring. Opening the note she found out that it was her mothers wedding ring passed down from generation to generation.  
  
She opened the next box and discovered a box containing a small ornate pin, which she knew had special meaning to her mother. She had asked once and her mother said that it was because Amanda's dad had brought it all the way back from Ireland, where he went on a business trip, when they were first dating.  
  
She set the pin aside and moved on to the largest and last box. She opened it and found a set of tarot cards that her mother had when she was a teen. Amanda loved the pretty pictures on the cards when she was younger and still did.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.  
  
Nathan was standing on the other side.  
  
"hey."  
  
"hey so how did it go?"  
  
"ok. He looks thinner."  
  
"yeah I guess two weeks in and out of comas can do that to you and hospital food isn't the most filling."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You want to go downstairs, get a soda?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked downstairs and grabbed a couple of sodas out of the fridge and sat on the couch in the family room.  
  
After sitting for a couple minutes in silence, Amanda decided to say something.  
  
"so how are you and Haley?"  
  
"we're ok. So what about you?"  
  
"what about me?"  
  
"how can you stand living with HIM?"  
  
"him? Uncle Dan?"  
  
"yeah isn't he a jerk?"  
  
"not to me. I know all the stories about him but he's not like that to me. I don't know why not."  
  
"oh well I better get going."  
  
"ok bye."  
  
"bye."  
  
Nathan got and walked out the door. Amanda turned on the tv and started watching Mtv. She hadn't noticed Dan standing in the hallway while she was talking to Nathan. She didn't know that he heard everything.  
  
Dan walked over and sat beside her on the couch.  
  
"Amanda I think we need to talk."  
  
"hey Uncle Dan, talk about what?"  
  
"I heard what you said to Nathan."  
  
"oh. Ok."  
  
"I want you to know that I don't want you to tell those kinds of stories about me. The stories everyone to tell, about how I'm such a mean guy. You don't see me the way others do and I don't want you to see me that way. Ok?"  
  
"ok."  
  
"so how's school going?"  
  
"It's ok, could be better could be worse."  
  
"How is the team?"  
  
"They are ok. The new coach is the science teacher. Apparently he has a history of basketball playing. Who knew?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"well I have to go do homework."  
  
"ok."  
  
Amanda got up and walked out of the room.  
  
The next day at school, Lucas came over to her in the lunchroom.  
  
"hey."  
  
"hey Lucas Can I help you?"  
  
"look I'm sorry if you still mad at what I said. About Dan."  
  
"It's ok. I guess I was just upset because you still have your dad and mom and your wishing your dad would die. Seems a little .. um.. ungrateful. At least you still have them."  
  
"sorry. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"its ok."  
  
"so how is Dan?" " "He's doing better. He's going back to work next week."  
  
"good."  
  
"yeah, well I better get going. I have to go to the library." Amand said getting up.  
  
"see ya."  
  
"yeah see ya Lucas."  
  
Amand walked off and emptied her tray and left the cafeteria and went to the library.  
  
Once there, she sat on a chair and started reading a magazine. It seemed lately she would make up any excuse not to talk to people. Saying she had to go somewhere when she really didn't. She knew it wasn't right but lately she hadn't been in the mood to talk. 


	3. chapter 3

Part 3.  
  
Amanda entered the house and shouted to see if anyone was home.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Amanda?"  
  
"yeah Uncle Dan. Its me."  
  
"ok."  
  
Amanda walked upstairs to her room and started working on her homework.  
  
Soon enough it was time for dinner and Amanda was done with her homework.  
  
Ten minutes later, sitting at the kitchen table, Dan and Amanda were eating pizza that he had ordered. Dan had become nicer after the heartattack only he hadn't gotten the chance to prove that to anyone because noone had given him the opportunity to show that nicer side. They all expected him to be the same mean guy. Amanda on the other hand, saw the nice guy and didn't really know him any different way.  
  
They ate the sausage and cheese pizza and after they finished, Amanda went back up stairs and turned on the cd player to play the song she had to sing to audition for the school player. She had decided on the song 'I turn to you' by Christina Aquilera.  
  
She finished singing and sat down on her bed to watch tv. She channel surfed through the stations twice and discovered nothing was on so she decided to go out.  
  
She walked down the stairs and told Dan that she was going to Target and asked if he needed anything. He said not at the moment and to be home by 10pm. She said ok and left the house. She got into her jeep and started the engine and left the driveway.  
  
When she arrived at Target, she headed to the music department. She needed a new cd and saw that the Ben Jelen cd was on sale and picked it up. She headed into the movie area and looked at the cheap 5.95 Dvds to see if there were any good ones. Not seeing any she decided to go look at clothes.  
  
She found a cool orange Pisces shirt and decided to get it as it would go good with her black skirt that she had gotten from a friend for a birthday. Looking around but not seeing anything, she left to go look at make-up. She turned the corner and bumped into Haley. She had met Haley and knew that she and Nathan were married.  
  
"hey."  
  
"hey."  
  
"so how are you?"  
  
"im good. You?"  
  
"good."  
  
"so.."  
  
"yeah so.."  
  
"well I gotta go."  
  
"yeah me too."  
  
They went their separate ways. Haley and Amanda weren't good friends and hardly knew each other. Amanda knew that Haley was Lucas' best friend and that she was married to Nathan but that was about all.  
  
She put it of her mind and went on with shopping. She found the perfect red nail polish and went up to the checkout lane. After paying, she went out to her car and went to the bookstore down the street. She parked the car and went in.  
  
She went straight to the magazine section and picked up a couple of magazines that she didn't have yet. Next she went to the young adult section and looked to see if there were any books that jumped out at her. Not seeing anything she went to the literature section to see if any new Nicholas Spars books were out. Seeing "The Wedding" she picked it up and went to the counter to pay. She paid and went home.  
  
The next day, Amanda woke up late and felt like she was going to throw up at any moment. She went downstairs and asked Dan if she HAD to go to school today. He said not if you don't feel well. Amanda went back upstairs and didn't make it back to her room before she felt something come up.  
  
10 minutes later, Amanda was brushing her teeth trying to get rid of the awful taste. She finally got rid of it and went back to her room and laid down. She went to sleep and every once in a while got up to go to the bathroom for a few reasons.  
  
The next day, Amanda felt better and went to school. She made it through first and second period feeling fine but as soon as she saw the lunch food, she ran to the bathroom.  
  
Afterward she went to the nurse and told her in not to descript terms what happened. The nurse told her to go home and gave her a note. Amanda gave it to Lucas and asked him if he would be kind enough to bring her the homework and if he could show the note to her teachers since they had the rest of the days classes together. He said he would and told her to feel better. Amanda said thanks. Amanda then went home.  
  
A little while later, Amanda heard the doorbell ring and went to the top of the stairs but saw that Uncle Dan was already at the door. He opened it and saw Lucas on the other side. Amanda hid around the corner.  
  
"Hello Lucas." 


	4. chapter 4

AMandas Tree Hill,  
  
despite what i said before This will not be the last chapter. I had a serious rethought about how i ended it and then i thought about what the reviewer said and they are right. It is a dumb ending and I cant have dumb ending.  
  
So here is the redo. Hope you like it.  
  
Amanda's Tree Hill.  
  
"Hello Mr.,,, I mean father. Is Amanda here?"  
  
"yes but I think she's sleeping."  
  
"ok well could you give her this? It's the day's homework."  
  
"ok. I'll give it to her. Thanks."  
  
"bye."  
  
"bye."  
  
Lucas walked away and Dan closed the door and set the folder on the table by the stairs. He then walked away. Amanda walked down the stairs and retrieved the folder and went back upstairs to start on the homework.  
  
A couple of hours later, Amanda is done with most of her homework and decided to take a break. She gets onto her computer and opens up her yahoo messenger to see if anyone is on. To her happiness, bballboy, a local boy she met before she moved here and her new best friend, punkgirl were on. She started a conversation with bballboy.  
  
"hey boy. How ya doing today?"  
  
"ok. U?"  
  
"sick but otherwise k."  
  
"feelin better?"  
  
"a little."  
  
"so you going to the raven game Tuesday?"  
  
"probably. You?"  
  
"hafta."  
  
"why?"  
  
"im on the team."  
  
"cool so are my cuzs."  
  
"really, who?"  
  
"the scott boys."  
  
A long moment goes by with no response.  
  
"hello anyone there?"  
  
"Amanda is that you?"  
  
"yeah whose this?"  
  
"lucas."  
  
"bballboy your lucas as in my cousin? Ahh could I be any stupider I shouldn't known."  
  
"yeah me too."  
  
"well I hope we can still talk"  
  
"sure."  
  
"so..."  
  
"so..."  
  
"lol"  
  
"yep."  
  
Amanda heard Dan calling her name.  
  
"oops gotta go Unc. Dan is calling."  
  
"ok see ya."  
  
"see ya."  
  
Amanda logged off and went downstairs. Uncle Dan was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Amanda I need to tell you something."  
  
"ok. I need to tell you something too. But you go first. Is it good or bad?"  
  
"its good news. I just got off the phone with your father's partner at his practice and with the inheritance and money he got from selling the business you're share is 2.5 million."  
  
Amanda gasped.  
  
"im a ..uh a millionaire??"  
  
"well yes. Ok what is your news?"  
  
"I have to go to Virginia."  
  
"why?"  
  
"I have to go to talk to somebody, an old friend, um she called and wanted to know if i could go up there. is that alright?"  
  
"is everything ok?"  
  
"yeah well i think so. i dont really know. So can I?"  
  
"ok hon you do whatever you have to do."  
  
"Thanks. Can I tomorrow after school?"  
  
"that's fine."  
  
"ok well i go pack and thanks Uncle Dan."  
  
"bye."  
  
After School the next day.  
  
Amanda went out and got into her jeep and left.  
  
Four hours later, Amanda got tired and pulled off the interstate and checked into a local hotel.  
  
The next morning Amanda got an early start. She had just crossed the state border and decided to stop for lunch at a fast food place.  
  
After lunch, she continued on her way to Williamsburg Va. She drove by merchants square and the college of William and Mary. She drove to her friends apartment and got out and went up the steps to the third floor and went down the hallway to apartment 302. She knocked on the door and her friend, Becki opened the door and they went in.  
  
"hey."  
  
"hey so is everything ok?" "everything is fine except billy broke up with me."  
  
"ahh im sorry. You have together forever."  
  
they spent the day watching sad movies and eating popcorn. They went to the Starbucks later that evening to get frappucinos and because Becki said that the cashier was cute.  
  
"him."  
  
"whoa he is cute. your lucky you live so close."  
  
"well what about you? you get to live close to Nathan Scott."  
  
"um hello, cousin. I live in his house."  
  
"oh yeah. stinks to be you. Two prime rib cuts of maledom and their off limits."  
  
"yeah well plenty of fish in the sea that arent related."  
  
"yeah."  
  
When they got back to Becki's, they watched From Justin to Kelly, which Amanda rated a 2 but Becki gave it a 7 because Justin is so cute.  
  
"i get to choose next." Said Amanda.  
  
"ok."  
  
"Cabin Fever."  
  
"ewww."  
  
"hello i just spent an irreplaceable hour and a half watching From Justin to Kelly and its my choice."  
  
"ok."  
  
Amanda put Cabin Fever in and pushed play.  
  
92 minutes later the movie ends and Amanda turns the movie off and Becki and Amanda watch something random on tv and play Monopoly.  
  
Amanda wins and its past 1 so they decide to go to sleep. Becki goes in her room and Amanda takes the couch and falls asleep as soon as her head touches the pillow.  
  
The next day around noon, Amanda wakes up. She looks at her watch and realizes what time it is and gets up to get ready to go and when she is, she says bye to Becki and goes on her way.  
  
She went to the lawyers office and waited to talk to her parents lawyer. He had called her a couple of days ago and set up an appoinment. He said that he had something important to tell her.  
  
"Amanda, I know this may be tough but your mother was adopted, so biologically you are not related to Dan Scott, i have already talked to him and he says he wants you to stay with him until you turn 18, 21 at the latest and knowing your new finacial situation, that you stand to inherit 2.5 million at your 18th birthday, you should be fine."  
  
"ok. is that all you needed to tell me?  
  
"yes."  
  
"so we're done now?"  
  
"yep you are free to go."  
  
"bye."  
  
"Goodbye, Amanda."  
  
Amanda left the office and got into her jeep.  
  
She stopped at the Wythe candy store on Merchants Square. She bought a couple of bags of their candy and left.  
  
She drove down the street and stopped at a local hotel and rented a room for a couple of nights. She went into the room and called Uncle Dan to check in. After talking for awhile, she hung up and laid down on the bed. She flipped on the tv and watched a movie. When the movie was done, She goes down to the pool and finds it empty. She goes in and swims a couple of laps and is done with her fourth when she sees someone come in the door. She doesn't see who it is and goes under to start her fifth one.  
  
When she got to the other end of the pool, she looked up to see Lucas Scott looking down at her.  
  
"hey."  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Basketball tournament."  
  
"is the rest of the team here?"  
  
"yeah but they are all unpacking."  
  
"so why arent you?"  
  
"I wanted to see the hotel first."  
  
"ok."  
  
"how much longer are you going to be here?"  
  
"just tonight."  
  
"no i meant at the pool."  
  
"oh umm maybe a twenty minutes. why?"  
  
"oh just curious."  
  
Lucas walked out and Amanda went back to swimming laps.  
  
What happens next. You'll just to wait and see. 


	5. chapter 5

Amanda's Tree Hill part 5.

(A.N. Haley and Nathan had their marriage annulled because of their parents)

Five minutes later, Lucas reappeared wearing different shorts, but Amanda was aware of his being there until he removed his shirt and got in the water.

"Cold huh?"

"a little." Lucas said.

"dont worry. You'll get used to it."

"I don't know."

"you want to know the quickest way to get used to it?"

"sure how?"

"Just go under it and come up for air and go back under."

Lucas did.

"hey it works."

"told ya."

"ok so race you."

"ok."

They raced to the other end and Amanda won. They raced back to the other end and Lucas won but only because Amanda let him.

"lucas i need to tell you something."

"yeah?"

"we're not related. My mother was adopted, and Dan wants me to stay with him until I am 18 at which point I will inherit 2.5 million."

Lucas just stood there, processing the info.

when he finally spoke he said. "so we are not biologically related?"

"nope."

"whoa."

"yeah. so where's Brooke?"

"somewhere with the rest of the cheerleaders."

"ok. she still not speaking to you?"

"yeah."

Amanda got out of the pool and wrapped her towel around her and sat down. Lucas joined her at the table.

The pool area door opened and in walked Nathan.

"Hey Nathan."

"hey Amanda what are you doing here?"

"um went swimming and now talking to Lucas."

"no i meant at the hotel."

"oh um staying the night on my way home."

"oh. Lucas tell ya we are here because of basketball?"

"Yeah I think he mentioned it."

"so is Uncle Dan on the trip? Isnt he the coach?"

"yeah hes here."

"well thats good."

"Amanda has new..." Lucas started to say before Amanda put her hand over his mouth and shot him a dont tell mouth. Lucas nodded and Amanda took her hand away. Meanwhile Nathan was standing there wondering what was going on.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"oh nothing." Amanda said.

"ook."

"well I think I'm going to go back in the water Excuse me."

Amanda got up and went back into the pool while Nathan and Lucas talked. She did a few laps before seeing Nathan standing at the edge of the pool looking straight down at her.

"so were you ever going to tell me?"

"LUCAS. You told him?" She said angrily at Lucas.

"i had to."

"ok."

"so Amanda, its weird but cool." Nathan said.

"ook."

Amanda grabbed his arm and pulled him in the pool. Lucas started laughing.

Nathan stood up and looked at her.

"Sorry but you were just standing there."

Nathan dunked Amanda under the water and held her under for a few seconds. After letting go and her coming up.

"sorry but you deserved it."

"ok."

Two hours later, after watching a movie in Amanda's room, Nathan and Lucas left to go to their seperate rooms.

Amanda went to sleep and woke up the next morning around 9. She packed and went downstairs to eat the free continental breakfast. It was basically bagels and cereal and orange juice. Amanda grabbed a plate and a bagel, which she put in the toaster and got some orange juice. She got the bagel when it was done and got some butter and cream cheese. She looked for a place to sit but the place was full due to the basketball tournament.

She saw a empty seat by Uncle Dan, he wanted her to call him that still, so she went over and asked if she could join him. He was surprised to see her and said sure. She sat down and looked at him.

"so how are you this morning?" Amanda asked.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm good. So yesterday i called home and you answered but then it turned out you were here."

"oh I forwarded the home line to my cell. In case someone called."

"ok. so how long is the tournament?"

"just through tomorrow. Are you leaving today?"

"I checked in for two night since I don't have to go back to school until Monday."

"good."

They finished their breakfasts and Amanda went back to her room.

Two hours later, Amanda was down at the game room. It had various video games, non that Amanda was actually good at. She left the game room and went outside. There was a small mall across the road so she went back to her room and grabbed her purse and went to the mall.

Two hours later, she was back at the pool, wearing the bathing suit she just bought. She took off the shorts and shirt she was wearing over it and went into the pool.

She went underwater and then started doing some laps. When she came up she saw Brooke standing at the edge of the pool looking at her.

"hey."

"hey." Amanda said.

"so have you talked to Lucas yet?"

"um last night."

"oh well i can see your busy so bye."

"bye."

Brooke left and Amanda went back to swimming.

10 minutes later Amanda reached the edge of the pool. She looked up and saw Nathan there looking down at her. He was wearing swim trunks and got in the pool.

" How come whenever I look in the pool, you're here?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe luck?"

"very funny."

"oh come on you know that if we weren't considered relatives you would love me."

"yeah."

"uh what? I was joking."

"oh. Ok."

"hate to break up this little whatever this is but I have to go somewhere."

Amanda gets out of the pool and grabs her stuff and leaves the pool area leaving Nathan in the pool by himself, wondering why he said yeah.

Five minutes later, Amanda was back at the pool door, after remembering she left her shirt on the chair. She slowly opened the door and saw Nathan, with his back towards her, sitting in the exact place in the pool that he was when she left. She quietly walked towards the pool and stopped right behind him. She leaned down and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned.

"hey. I forgot my shirt."

"hey."

"while I'm here can I ask you a question?"

"sure shoot."

"why did you say Yeah?"

"I know this is going to sound weird but last night I had a dream about you and today I couldn't stop thinking about you and then when I found out we weren't related I was happy. I thought about you some more and started feeling weird, you know. When I'm around you I feel weird."

"sorry."

"no I mean weird in a good way."

"oh."

"so that's why I said yeah."

"oh ok. So what was the dream about?"

They laugh and then Nathan pulls her into the pool, making a big splash. She stands up and says,

"You are so going to pay for that." She pushes him under and goes under also.

They stayed underwater, looking at each other , for a few seconds before coming up for air.


	6. chapter 6

Part 6.

Half an hour later Nathan had left to go to basketball practice and Amanda was still in the pool area, doing laps, then getting out. She wrapped her towel around her and sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

"Nathan is still getting over Haley . He didn't know what he was saying. Yeah that must be it." Thought Amanda to herself.

Amanda grabbed her stuff and went to her hotel room. She got dressed and sat on the bed and watched some tv. Half an hour later, the phone rang and it was Nathan. He wanted to know if she wanted to go to a movie.

"you mean like a date?" She said jokingly.

"not exactly just a movie."

"with popcorn?"

"cant watch a movie without popcorn."

"ok so what movie?"

"up to you."

"how about the new horror movie, Anacondas 2 The hunt for the blood orchid, that looks good?"

"have I told you lately how much I like you? I so want to go see that."

"ok so lets go."

"meet you down in lobby in ten minutes?"

"ok but should we ask Dan?"

Both of them said at the same time "Nah".

"ok nathan be sure to tell Lucas, you two are sharing a room right?"

"yeah I'll tell him."

"ok see ya in ten, bye nathie."

"nathie?"

"you know like a nickname, I'm Mandie you can be Nathie."

"ok what ever Manda."

"Manda?"

"my nickname for you."

"ok bye bye."

"bye."

They hang up the phones and get ready. Amanda wears the new jeans she bought at the mall with a tank top in aqua blue. She puts on sneakers and head out the door. She rides the elevator down and seeing that Nathan is not there, she sits in one of the chairs and waits. She soon sees Dan coming down the hall. He sees her and walks over and says hi. She says hi back and they talk about the day and how it is going and soon Nathan is walking though the lobby over to her.

"Hello coach." Nathan says to his dad.

"Hello Nathan." Dan says then turning to Amanda, "bye Amanda."

"bye Dan."

Dan then walked off somewhere.

"So Nathie, ready to go?" Amanda said."

"yeah, Manda."

Amanda got up and they walked out of the hotel to Amanda car and drove off.

About two hours later, they got back to the hotel and Amanda decided to go see if anyone was at the pool. Nathan went with her.

There was noone in the area so Amanda walked over to the pool and looked in. she knelt over to fill the water. Nathan decided to push her in and did. Amanda was soon in the water trying to stand up.

"why did you do that?"

"cuz it looked fun."

"fun huh, try this for fun." Grabbing him by the leg Amanda pulled him in the water.

When he came up, he looked her in the eye and said, "what was that for?"

"it looked fun."

They both let out a laugh. Nathan stopped laughing and just looked at Amanda. Her hair was messed up a little and she was in a pool wearing jeans and a tank, other girls would have been really mad, but not Amanda. Nathan brings his hand slowly up to her face to wipe away a little mascara that was running down her cheek. He let his hand linger on her face for a few second which felt like hours. She didn't do anything like push his hand away.

Amanda thought she heard something so she pulled away from Nathan and listened.

"I think someone is coming." She said quietly.

"cmon lets go in the sauna."

"ok."

They got out and quickly went into the sauna. A few seconds later they heard the pool area door open and what sound like a bunch of teenagers come in. Amanda recognized one of the voices as Lucas and one that belonged to Tim.

"so Luke whats up with your cuz?"

"not much, she lost her parents and now she lives with Coach."

"must be tough living with him."

"yeah. Thinks she's seeing anyone?"

"I don't know. I could ask next time I see her."

"coolie."

Time and Lucas left the pool area and Amanda anda Nathan came out of the Sauna and left the pool area.

Three hours later, after the basketball game, in which the Ravens had won by an outstanding 20 points. Amanda was sitting in her room, watching the tv. All that was on was a Vh1 documentary about Nsync. Amanda couldn't stand watching it after a few minutes so she turned the tv off and got up, grabbed her bag and started packing, in order to leave first thing tomorrow.

After she was about halfway thru she gotten bored and grabbed her swimsuit and headed down to the pool. She saw Nathan standing by the sauna door and then a girl in a teeny bikini stepped out. Amanda knew her from school. It was Becky Taylor one of the most popular girls. Nathan gave her a kiss and they both went in the pool. Amanda didn't stick around to see what happened next, which was Nathan getting a hold of his senses and leaving.

Amanda went back upstairs and starting packing again. She finished and went to sleep even though it was only 10:30. She was tired and wanted to get up early.

Morning came and Amanda checked out and put her stuff in the car and left.

Singing along with her Fefe Dobson cd, Amanda headed down the stretch of road that would take her back to Dan's house and the lovely town of Tree Hill.

Two days later, after a hard day at school, Amanda drove over to the local used music store that also sells used dvd's. She picked up some movies that she didn't have including Cabin Fever, Scream, and How To Deal. She looked in the cds section and didn't see anyhting she liked so she went up to pay. At the register was a cute guy whose nametag said Chris. She had seen him around and seen him performed at Tric with Haley. She paid and left the store.

Back home she was eating dinner with Uncle Dan.

"So hows the plan going?" Dan said.

"It was going ok but then something happened I don't know what. I'll find out." Amanda said.

(A.N. To find out what plan they are talking about tune in to the chapter which will come out as soon as I get more reviews. Special twist involving Chris.)


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda's Tree Hill Part 7.

(A.N: sorry for the long long delay. Just laziness on my part, Reviews would probably help to get me inspired to write. Thanks.)

The next day, Amanda walks into the record store and sees Peyton talking to Chris and telling him, how he should stay away from Haley. The look on Chris' face is that of a deer in the headlights of a huge truck. Amanda tries to figure out to get Chris away from Peyton. She decides to knock over some magazines that are sitting on a stand. The sound causes both Chris and Peyton and everyone else in the store to look.

"sorry," Amanda says, "Sometimes I am so clumsy."

Amanda bends over to pick the magazines, while Chris walks over to help.

After he bends down, he looks over to see that Peyton has walked out the store, and he whispers to Amanda, "thanks, I think she's gone."

"No problem. I saw "the face."

"What face?"

"The 'please help me, I'm an ant going up against an 18 wheeler' face. Classic Chris Keller."

"uh-huh, like you know me so well."

"oh come on, I've known you since I was, what, six and you were ten."

"Okay. I get your point."

"good. Oh yeah, guess what, Nathan clued me on the annual Tree Hill High trip to the amusement park. Apparently, the school gets an advance pass to visit before the park opens for the year. It's supposed to be for students only but everyone gets two tickets, so you can come if you want. Interested?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great. But remember that we not supposed to know each other."

"Okay. So when is this trip?"

"this Saturday. I'll i.m. you with more details. I should probably go before anyone gets suspicious."

"okay. Bye."

"Bye." Amanda walks out of the store and into the nearby convenience store to pick up a soda.

Standing in line to pay, Amanda notices Nathan and Lucas walking in the store and going to the soda cooler. Amanda, silently wishes that the people in line in front of her would hurry up and pay, so that she can get out with being seen by either Nathan or Lucas. Unfortunately for Amanda, Lucas spots her and walks over, holding a coke.

"Hey, stranger." Lucas says, to Amanda, "long time, no see. How's it been?"

"hey, it's been good, busy but good."

" that's good. Well Nathan and I were just going to see Dan, If you would like a ride home."

"thanks, but no thanks, I think I am going to go to the mall and see what's new."

"Ok. Have fun."

"you too. Well, it's my turn to pay, so see ya."

"see ya."

Amanda pays and quickly leaves and gets into her car. She turns is on and the advance copy of the Chris Keller and Haley James Scott duet, that Chris gave her to check out, is playing, Amanda learns that the chemistry between Chris and Haley is really evident in their singing and that they were a good match. Amanda was pleased to find out that Chris really was the best choice for the plan that Dan had set up to tear Nathan and Haley apart, in Amanda's mind, sixteen was really young to get married, and if what Dan had told her was correct, Nathan only started to date Haley to mess with Lucas so it's not like his motives were exactly pure. Suddenly, Amanda's phone started to ring, it was Chris's ringtone. Amanda picked it up and just said "hello Chris."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Ringtone, hello get with the 21st century, will you."

"Okay. Oh yeah, well I was just wondering if there were any certain movies that you wanted for tonight's movie night? It's at my place tonight, don't forget."

"Umm, anything would be good I guess. Your choice."

"Ok, see ya at seven?"

"See ya then, peace."

"peace."

They both hang up their phones, and Amanda writes herself a little note reminding her to pick up snacks. Amanda backs out of the parking spot and drives across town to the local mall.

A half-hour later, Amanda's arms were being weighed down by several bags from various stores. Even though, she had a lot of money in the bank, she couldn't get to it until she was eighteen, so right now she had to work with an allowance that Dan gave her every two weeks. So Amanda knew how to hit the sales and clearance tables and get the most for her money.

Three hours later, Amanda is standing at Chris' apartment door with a couple of bags, filled with stuff that she bought at the mall. Chris could always be counted on to giving a honest opinion and not trying to shield Amanda from what he really thought.

Chris opened the door, only wearing a towel covering his lower half, causing Amanda to laugh.

"Am I interrupting something, because I thought we agreed to meet around this time?"

"No, I just wanted to be extra hot for when you came over."

"Ok so are we just going to stand here in the doorway and talk about how your plan to be "extra hot" isn't working, since I think you have to hot before you can be extra hot."

"Ouch"

"I'm just kidding."

Chris lets Amanda in and he goes back to his bedroom and gets dressed and walks back to the living room, now wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"so what is on the movie program, and please don't let it be Brokeback Mountain again, I mean I know Heath Ledger and Jake Gyllenhaal are hot but a normal person can only watch Brokeback Mountain so many times."

"We only seen it twice and once was when it first came out and the other to honor the passing of Heath. And no I did not get it again, this week I bought: Disturbia and Sydney White since I know you love Snow White so much."

"Cool I've been wanting to see those."

They went into the kitchen and Chris put the popcorn bag in the microwave while Amanda made both of them , a root beer float. After the food was ready, they settled down on the plush couch and turned Disturbia on.

An hour into the movie, Amanda was getting tired, so she laid down putting her head in Chris' lap using a pillow as a buffer between him and her. She did that almost every time they have a movie night, it was just like second nature. Chris didn't mind since he secretly had always has a crush on her but didn't feel he could tell her cause it would ruin their friendship, and sometimes it felt like she was the only one who truly got him. Sometimes Amanda ended up falling asleep in his lap, at which time Chris would carefully carry her to his bed and he would sleep on the couch after calling Dan, to tell him that Amanda wouldn't be home and it would be ok since Chris knew if he hurt her, the guilt he would feel would be far worse than anything Dan could do. Dan knew about Chris' crush and promised not to tell Amanda, as long as Chris focused on the plan to try to separate Nathan and Haley.

After Disturbia was over, Amanda sat up so that Chris could get up and put Sydney White in. Settling back down on the couch, Amanda looked up at Chris and stared at his face.

"What are you looking at?"

"this might just be the sleepy in me talking, but you have a pretty nose, nice nostrils dude."

They both started laughing.

"ok, maybe we need to save Sydney White for another time, come on I'll drive you home in your car and then I guess ask Dan to drive me back."

"okie dokie smokie."

Chris turned the tv off and then helped Amanda out to her car, and into the passenger side. He got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

Halfway to Amanda's house, Chris looked over to find Amanda totally asleep. She looked so peaceful when she sleeping, he thought. When he was in sight of Dan's house, he noticed Lucas' car in front.

"oh great. Now what?"

He said that too loudly and woke Amanda up.

"Now what what? What's going on?"

"Lucas' is at your house and he doesn't know about us being friends."

" Just tell him that you drugged me, he won't mind, it's not like he likes me anyway. " she said half-asleep.

"First of all, I am not telling anyone I drugged you, second Lucas does like you."

"third of all??"

"what?"

"you can't just stop at two, dude. Fine, than tell them it's all Dan's fault, everyone hates him anyway. "

"no"

"then how about the truth, that we are friends who both want to be more but don't want to ruin the friendship so we don't tell the other, while you go and get money from Dan to try to separate Nathan and Haley."

"what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda's tree Hill Part 8

(To recap: Amanda is half asleep in Chris' car waiting for Lucas to leave Dan's house, so that Chris can drop Amanda off. )

"then how about the truth, that we are friends who both want to be more but don't want to ruin the friendship so we don't tell the other, while you go and get money from Dan to try to separate Nathan and Haley."

"what?"

"you know, you love me, I love you, we all love barney."

"why didn't you tell me?"

"cause we have such a great friendship, I didn't want to mess it up."

"but how did you know that I liked you?"

"you should know that Dan can't keep a secret but he told me not to tell you that I know, so you keep up with the plan, but you can't tell him or he might kill you, like seriously. Ok?"

"ok."

"your cute and you got that whole rock star thing going on, how could someone not like you?"

"yeah, well that's the truth." Laughing

Amanda lets out a little laugh.

"and there's the negative, a big head."

Ten Minutes Later: Lucas finally left so Chris pulled into the driveway and helped a now almost fully asleep Amanda out of the car and into the house. Dan heard him open the door and came out into the hallway.

"you didn't drug her, did you?" asking jokingly, seeing Amanda resting on Chris' shoulder.

"no, I would never, and even if I did, you really think I would bring her home like this?"

"no I guess not, okay well lets get her into her room."

The next morning, Amanda woke up and didn't remember how she got from Chris' apartment to her room. The last thing she remembered was putting Sydney White in. She finally decided to guess that she fell asleep and Chris brought her home. She decided to get up and dressed and go down to the kitchen where she found Dan sitting at the table drinking a coffee.

"morning" she said, going over to the fridge to grab her typical breakfast of a Diet Coke.

"morning, so any plans today?" Dan asked.

"not really. You?"

"I have to go to Raleigh for a couple of days, I should be back by tomorrow evening, you going to be okay by yourself for a couple of days?"

"yeah totally, probably will just watch movies or go shopping. No worries."

An hour later, Dan was gone and Amanda was surfing the internet when she got an instant message from Chris.

"what are you doing?"

"nothing, Dan is in Raleigh for the weekend so it's just me and this big empty house, you?"

"nothing, want me to come over, after work?"

"yeah that would be great, you know how I hate being alone."

"okay I'll bring the movies."

"great, see ya rockstar. "

" rockstar out.. see ya"

They both logged out and Amanda went downstairs to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. Sitting down in the living room, she turned on the tv and started watching an episode of "Made" where they were making over a complete nerd to be the most popular kid in their tiny high school. After the episode was over, Amanda turned the tv off and put her dish in the kitchen and went back to her room where she got dressed and decided to go down to the river front.

Walking down one of the streets that lead down to the boardwalk, she passed by Chris' shop. She decided to go in and see if they had any new interesting music. After she went in the door, she spotted Lucas and Peyton standing in the rock section, deep in conversation, looking at some records.

"probably some rock band nobody ever heard of, except for them, cause they are Sooo in the know." Amanda thought to herself. Amanda was more into movies than music, leading her into only really knowing about mainstream artists.

She spotted Chris working the register, and gave him a small wave. She then picked out a couple of cd's that she had heard about, a Muse and a Tyler Hilton cd., She had heard of Muse because the author of her favorite series loved them, so Amanda decided to give them a try. She went up to pay and ended up in line behind Lucas and Peyton, who were still talking about who knows what, and were so deep into conversation, didn't realize it was their turn. After they paid, they left the store without seeing Amanda.

"Hey Chris"

"hey Kiddo. How's it's going?"

"great actually, just walking around town on a nice day."

"cool, well I'm about to get off work, want some company?"

"sure."

Amanda pays and then Chris logs out for the day, leaving his co-worker on duty. Chris and Amanda leave the store and keep walking down the river front boardwalk. They stopped for lunch at the cotton exchange before heading back and each taking their own car to the local grocery store in order to shop for their movie madness night, which they try to have a couple times a month. Amanda got the idea from Gilmore Girls where they would watch movies and load up on junk food.

Amanda and Chris entered the grocery store and Amanda grabbed a shopping cart. Chris took it from her and started pushing it towards the chip and cookie aisle. He proceeded to put every kind of Doritos into the cart, while Amanda put in Cheeto's and honey barbeque chips. They, then went down the candy aisle.

"Regular or sour gummi worms?" Amanda asked.

"both. Regular or peanut M&M's?"  
"Regular."

Later that night, Chris came over and they sat down to watch the movies. They had went to the local video store and bought the latest installment of Final Destination, and Rocky Horror Picture show, since Chris was shocked that Amanda had never seen it before, and also Never Been Kissed, since Chris had never seen that movie. Chris put Final Destination into the dvd player and then sat back on the couch.

Amanda woke up the next morning to someone opening the front door. She then heard Nathan yelling out "anyone here?" Amanda realized that she was lying next to Chris, who Nathan hates and who is trying to sabotage Nathan and Haley's marriage.

"oh no." Amanda said quietly while trying to get up and figure out what to do.

"Amanda , are you here?" Nathan said, sounding closer before appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm here. " Amanda said, thankful that the couch had it's back to the doorway so that Nathan couldn't see Chris, who had woken up and looked shocked at the sound of Nathan's voice. "must've fallen asleep watching tv. Could you do me a huge favor and go get me a aspirin, I have a killer headache" she said to try to give Chris a chance to leave.

"sure." Nathan said, leaving to go to the restroom.

Amanda motioned for Chris to go through the door that led out to the backyard. Chris left and a second later Nathan walked into the family room holding a bottle and aspirin and a glass of water.

"thanks. So what's going on?"

"nothing, just Dan called and asked if I could come by and check on you, make sure you are ok."

"I'm fine, everything good."

Nathan walked around the couch and noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground, Amanda noticed that he saw it and realized that it was the movie rental receipt that said clearly on it the name Chris Keller. "oh no, please don't pick it up" she thought to herself and Nathan bent down and picked it up. He looked at it for a second before seeing the name.

"Why does this say Chris Keller, Do you know him?"

"well umm." Amanda thought for a moment, "no I don't know him, I found his card on the ground and decided to rent a video with it. I remembered when I saw the name on the card that you hated him so I figured why not, I really wanted to see a movie but not have to buy it."

Nathan stood there for a minute before saying "okay, maybe you should keep it for a little while after it due, make him pay."

" okay."

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Nathan looked at his watch and decided there were other places that he needed to be but told her to call if she needed anything.  
"ok will do"

Nathan walked out of the room and out the front door. Once Amanda heard his car start and the sound of him backing out the driveway, she sighed in relief. A moment later Chris Keller came walking in the back door with the same relieved look on his face.

"wanna go somewhere?" Amanda asked, wanting to go anywhere "

"sure, where?"

"I don't know"

"The Mall?"

"No, Brooke works there. How about if we go to that little café by the pier?"

"okay let's go. I'll drive"

"great. You know how much I hate driving."

They get in Chris' car and head down the road to the café. When they get there they walk inside and get seated at a corner booth.

"you know what you want?" Amanda asked Chris

"The cheeseburger looks good. How about you?"

"I think I am going to go with my staple, grilled cheese."

"typical you."

"what can I get ya'll?" the waitress asked when she came over to their boothe.

"grilled cheese with sweet tea, please" Amanda said

"ok and for you sir?"

"Cheeseburger, please, with a coke"

"ok , I'll go get your drinks and put this in for ya'll" and she walked away.

Even though neither Chris nor Amanda knew the waitress, she recognized Amanda from school and was also a close friend to Haley, and after she went into the back, she made a phone call to Haley, to tell her that Chris Keller was eating at the café and that he was with Amanda. Haley asked her to keep an eye on the pair and to let her know what happened.

Haley immediately called Lucas and asked for a ride down to the café. After he came by to pick her up, she filled him in on what her friend said

"what? Those two? There has to be some kind of mistake."

"That's what she told me, that she waited on him and her and that they were acting like two people who had known and loved each other for years."

After parking in a spot in front, they could clearly see Chris and Amanda and it looked like they were talking and laughing like two longtime friends.

After Chris and Amanda finished and paid, they walked outside and got into Chris' car. He had just put the key in when Lucas knocked on Amanda's side window. She rolled it down and said hey in a surprised voice.

"what are you doing with him?" Lucas said angrily.


End file.
